


Torment

by imagineaworld



Series: Torment [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineaworld/pseuds/imagineaworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Alex -as Yassen's pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lot of firsts for me- when I wrote it in November 2009, it was the first time I'd ever wrote a fic that was: slash, BDSM, had adult content, had no plot, and was a oneshot. Which later became a two-shot, but there we go... I hope you enjoy, but the warnings are: SLASH, BDSM, ADULT/ EXPLICIT CONTENT, and there is no plot. (At all.)

I pressed my lips to his warm flesh, slowly tracing the collar bone. I travelled downwards, over ridged skin where his few scars lay, and I kept exploring him, until my lover grew tired of my teasing and shoved my head down to his waiting cock.

I grinned up at him, flicking my tongue across my lips. I got a growl for my efforts, and my hair was wrapped around one hand while the other pulled my jaw open. The next second his cock was thrust into my open mouth, so hard that I immediately gagged.

He held me tight to him, not allowing me to back away. I manage to calm myself, and he allowed me to retreat enough to use my tongue, swirling it around and giving a few random sucks every now and then.

He gave me no warning, suddenly pulling me off and shoving me face first into the bed. My arms were pulled roughly behind my back and cuffed together. My hair was harshly gripped again as I was dragged onto the floor. He shoved me face down on the smooth wooden boards, my chest and cheek pressed into it.

I knew from experience to stay as still and quiet as possible -I did want to be rewarded after all. He left me to rummage in the chest at the bottom of the wardrobe, and my cock bobbed in anticipation.

He returned and knelt behind me, and I heard the soft thuds as several items were placed on the floor. His hands pushed my knees as far apart as possible. I was now completely on display -he could see everything.

His hands moved up my thighs, up to my ass and he spread my butt cheeks, exposing that part of me as well. One hand left me, but returned with slick, lubes up fingers. I shivered when the first two were quickly pushed inside, the glorious burn that accompanied it just adding to the pleasure.

He quickly found my prostate and rubbed it slowly, his other hand now fondling my balls. That hand left me, only to snap a cold metal cock ring in place. Damn. That means I wasn't going to come any time soon. My eyes widened and I bucked as much as I could when he stroked the head of my cock while simultaneously pressing hard into my prostate.

"Fuck! Please, Yassen, please. I need- I - _Fuck_!"

A third then a forth finger were now thrusting into my ass. I raised it higher, begging all the while. Putty in his hands.

"Please, more." His fingers left my fully stretched hole. I tried to follow them, moving backwards, but a hand forcing my neck down halted my movement.

I felt something cold and hard pushing into me. I relaxed my muscles as best I could, welcoming the huge object. It must have been well over two inches wide. It burned like hell, but I soon stretched to accommodate it. I found out that it was a butt plug when my muscles closed over the narrowest part.

"Oh God, Yassen, _please_."

My only answer was when he stood and walked around in front of me. I watched as a ring gag approached my face, obediently opening my mouth so it could be fitted. I hated being gagged -hated the build up of drool and the loss of speech -but at least this one let me breathe as much as I needed.

I watched him out of the corner of my eyes as he looked down on me. I could only imagine what I looked like: on my chest and knees, wrists cuffed together behind me, legs spread, gagged and with my ass plugged and rock hard cock fitted with a tight ring.

He walked away, leaving me lying there. I heard him settle behind the desk in the corner of the room. Papers rustled and the leather of the chair creaked.

My whole body arched as I screamed when the plug buried inside of me buzzed to life. The tip just nudged my prostate, and my knees collapsed, driving my cock straight across the floor. I bucked, trying to find friction, but the varnished wood beneath me did nothing to help.

Then it all stopped. I distantly remembered the sound of a laptop being booted up, and I then understood that I was going to be left here for a long time. While my lover and master worked. Shit. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
